1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combined structure of an easily assemblable and movable storage cabinet with its engagement components, and is provided for easy assembling of the movable storage cabinet and reduction in its cost of production, assembly time and volume in storing and shipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A movable storage cabinet is normally used to house electrical appliances such as a TV set, a video cassette recorder/player or a hi-fi set in a house. The conventional structure of a movable storage cabinet, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a base plate 1, a rear backing plate 2, two lateral side plates 3, a top plate 4 and two door panels 5. In which. The base plate 1 is laid down on the ground with rollers 6 on the bottom thereof, so that the movable storage cabinet can slide by rolling of the rollers 6. The rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3 are located upright respectively on the rear and the two lateral sides of the base plate 1. The top plate 4 has an area approximately equal to that of the base plate 1 and covers the tops of the rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3. An opened receiving space 7 is formed by the base plate 1, the top plate 4, the rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3, in order to hold therein a video cassette recorder/player, the main machine of a hi-fi set, an amplifier, cassette tapes, videotapes or CDs etc. A TV set can be placed on the top of the top plate 4. Door panels 5 are provided in front of the receiving space 7 for opening or closing the receiving space 7.
The above mentioned conventional structure of a movable storage cabinet is convenient in use, but, it has quite a lot of defects in production, assembling, storing as well as shipping, so that its cost can not be lowered, and customers are not inclined to buy durable ones of them without cheap prices. The principal reason for the defects of the conventional movable storage cabinets is that, the structure thereof is limited to the conventional assembling mode, i.e., the members including the base plate 1, the rear backing plate 2, the two lateral side plates 3, the top plate 4 and the door panels 5 are all made by connecting and fixing them with nails, iron sheets, conventional screws, rivets etc., and can not be detached once they are assembled and fixed. To manufacturer, this will induce troubles such as too slow assembling speed, time wasting, too large volume of the assembled cabinet, wasting of storing space and inconvenience in shipping, all of which can increase the cost of production and in turn the selling prices, and yet customers are unable to take the cabinets home by themselves, inducing shipping charges, and further increasing expense of the customers. In view of these problems, the structure of the conventional movable storage cabinets needs to be improved.